Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to flight control systems for rotorcraft, such as helicopters.
Description of Related Art
There is potential for rotorcraft to get into a dangerous area of the flight envelope where vertical performance is compromised if excessive vertical velocities are maintained at low airspeeds. Traditionally, aircraft flight manuals have warned aircrew of this potential and pilot training has taught them to avoid entering such situations. One disadvantage of the conventional procedure is that it is not always obvious to the aircrew that this situation has occurred, especially in poor visibility, at times of high workload (such as approach to landing) or if auxiliary systems such as autopilots are mishandled and cause inadvertent changes in forward or vertical speed. This can result in control limitations and restricted ability to arrest the high descent rates.
There is a need for an improved flight control system.